Premeditation
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Everything seems to be going wrong for Usagi since she moved to Tokyo with her family. She has two people fighting for her affection and a best friend who wants nothing more than to see her in a great deal of pain. UsagiRei
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warning: Most characters (especially Ami Mizuno) are terribly out of character. If you don't like that I suggest you don't read this story. But besides that, please enjoy!

* * *

**Premeditation**

prologue

_- Too late -_

* * *

Usagi was standing in front of her classmates, next to her stood a female teacher who was looking rather annoyed with the blonde girl's presence. She couldn't believe she had been late on her first day of school. A group of girls who were seated in the back of the class started whispering and giggling, making the small girl feel even smaller than she already was.

''You must be Tsukino Usagi,'' The green haired teacher spoke and put a hand through her hair with a sigh. ''Why don't you sit down next to Mizuno-san.'' It wasn't even a question and she simply pointed to an empty seat next to a blue haired young girl with pale skin and blue eyes to match her hair. She was smiling happily at Usagi and made a small gesture, letting Usagi know that she was the 'Mizuno-san' the teacher was talking about.

''Yes,'' Usagi bowed her head to her teacher and bend down a little. ''I'm so sorry for being late. It won't happen again. I promise.''

''It better not. I know you're new but don't expect a special treatment.'' The woman spoke and turned back to the blackboard behind her. ''Let's continue, everyone open your books on page sixty.''

Usagi nodded and quickly hurried to her spot next to the blue haired girl. ''Hi.''

''Hi. I'm Mizuno Ami. But you can just call me Ami.'' The girl spoke politely and shook Usagi's hand.

The blonde couldn't help it but feel glad at the girl's welcoming behaviour. Ever since she and her parents moved here people had been treating her like an outcast. Even the neighbours tried their best to avoid them. Usagi didn't know why though, she hadn't done anything wrong. And neither had her family. She could feel the cold eyes of her fellow classmates burn in her back, making her feel even more happier about Ami's presence.

''Your books,'' Ami started and looked at Usagi with a questioning look on her face.

''My books?'' Usagi echoed before realizing what the blue haired girl had meant. She had been so busy trying to be on time this morning that she had totally forgotten about her books or bag. ''Oh great,'' She sighed and threw her arms up in defeat. This was officially the worst day ever.

''Here.'' Ami said and pushed her own book towards the upset blonde. ''We can share.''

''Thanks.'' Usagi blushed.

The rest of the day went mostly the same. Since she hadn't thought of taken any books to school Ami had been sharing her own with Usagi. She even gave Usagi part of her own lunch when Usagi found out she had lost her money somewhere along the way to school. ''I'll pay you back!'' Usagi had promised but Ami didn't want to hear any of it. She just said friends should be sticking up for each other and help each other in situations like these.

Usagi couldn't have been more grateful to the blue haired girl. She had found out a lot about Ami throughout the day. Ami was rather populair amongst the other students and not to forget smart. A lot of girls and even boys had come to Ami for advice on their homework. And Ami had helped them without asking questions. She was nice to everyone. Usagi couldn't help it but envy the blue haired girl.

The blonde was no standing in the restroom, staring at her own reflection in the mirror. Compared to Ami she wasn't even pretty. Ami had short blue haired that had some kind of maturity written over it. Usagi still had the same haircut she always had. Two pigtails that reached just below her knees. Maybe she should cut it as well.

Usagi slowly moved her hand up and played with a strand of hair. _'But I like my hair the way it is right now.' _She was never going to be like Ami anyway. She wasn't half as smart of populair. As the thought went through her head a group of four girls walked into the restroom, taking their places behind the mirror just like Usagi.

''Did you see that new girl,'' One black haired girl spoke up, admiring herself in the mirror. ''She's totally taking advantage of Ami, sharing her books and eating her lunch. Probably because she's too poor to pay for it herself.''

Usagi went wide eyed and turned to face the black haired girl with an hurt look on her face. ''Excuse me? I'm standing right here.''

The brunette who had been standing behind Usagi eyed her for a minute before turning her attention back to the black haired girl. ''Yeah I know. I live on the same street as that poor bitch. Coming late to class, she really is poor. Maybe she should save up for an alarm clock or something. Hehe, I would even finance that alarm clock for her. It's not like I can't miss the cash.''

Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Thos girls were talking about her as if she wasn't even standing next to them. Was this how everyone was talking about her? Just because her family wasn't one of the richest families didn't mean they were poor!

''I hear that her mother sleeps around and tries to steal other people's husbands. She stays with them until they're poor and then moves on to the next.'' A third girl started causing the other three to make exasperated sighs.

''That poor guy she's married with now will be dumped then soon. I've seen their stuff when they moved in. Seriously, what is that girl thinking.''

''I'm right here!'' Usagi yelled, angry all of a sudden. ''My mom isn't like that! Who told you that stuff and who are you to judge in the first place?'' When the four girls still ignored Usagi something inside her snapped.

Angry she pushed the black haired girl who had started this whole conversation. She hadn't meant to actually hurt her, just make her aware of her own existence. Unfortunately that plan worked out a little too well. The black haired girl fell to the ground with a loud thud, hitting her head against the wall behind her. ''Ouch! You bitch!'' Immidiately the other three girls hurried to her side.

''Sae are you alright?'' The brunette spoke.

''So you're name's Sae,'' Usagi said. She didn't know why she felt so brave and powerful all of a sudden. ''If you have a problem with me just tell me and solve it like a grown up.''

''You disgusting pig!'' Sae yelled with tears in her eyes. ''I'll tell the teachers about you!''

''Fine, then I'll tell them the stupid lies you're spreading!'' Usagi shouted back. She watched as two girls who had been helping Sae got and walked towards her, looking rather dangerous. All of a sudden all Usagi's courage had left her body and was replaced by fear. It was four against one, what had she been thinking?

The brunette, the tallest of the group, made a quick movement and pushed Usagi against the door behind her. ''You better stay the hell away from us or we'll make your life a miserable hell.''

Hadn't they been doing that already? Usagi just nodded in defeat and started looking for the handle of the door behind her. When she found it she quickly opened the door, turned around and stormed off.

She just started running. She had no idea where she was heading but she just knew she had to keep running as if wild dogs were chasing her. She could feel tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want all of this. She just wanted to go home. Not their stupid home here in Tokyo. She wanted to go back to Kyoto where she had plenty of good friends. Where she had left a loving boyfriend behind.

God she had loved Mamoru so much. They wanted to give a long distance relationship a chance but both of them knew it wasn't going to work now that Mamoru had started college. So they broke up on good terms.

When Usagi finally stopped running she noticed, although things seemed blurry due to the crying, she was now standing in the middle of some sort of park that was still a part of the school. She had seen it in one of the brochures. This school was famous for its garden. It wasn't until know she realised how out of breath she was. Her legs were shaking and she had trouble keeping them steady. What kind of first day had this been?

''Freshmen aren't allowed here,'' Suddenly a voice came up from behind Usagi. For a second the blonde thought it was one of Sae's friends coming to beat her up but when she turned around she was facing a raven haired girl she hadn't seen before. ''Are you lost?'' The girl seemed a little worried for some reason. ''Is everything alright, you've been crying.''

Usagi quickly wiped away her tears but new ones kept replacing them. ''I'm fine.'' She lied. ''And I'm sorry. I'll leave.''

The raven haired girl nodded before reaching in her pockets. She took a handkerchief from it and handed it over to Usagi. ''Here, dry your tears.''

The blonde girl hesitated for a second but then took the handkerchief from the girl and used it to wipe her tears with. Atleast this girl wasn't going to be mean to her. She hoped. ''Thanks,'' she sobbed. ''I'm sorry.''

''You're sorry?'' The raven haired girl asked amused. ''For crying?''

''Yes. I do that a lot.'' Usagi said and looked down at the handkerchief in her hands. What was she suppossed to do with it now? Keep it and wash it or return it to the girl in front of her.

''Keep it.'' The other spoke as if reading the smaller girl's mind. ''Anyway, why don't you come sit with me? People don't come here often although it's the school's pride and joy. I guess people or age rather sit in the cafeteria.''

Usagi just stood there staring at the girl with an uncomfortable look written over her face as if to not fully trust the other girl's politeness.

''Oh, sorry,'' The raven haired girl blushed and bowed her head a little. ''I didn't mean to be so pushy. I understand if you rather join your friends as well. I must sound like an old hag or something.''

''I'm Tsukino Usagi.'' The blonde girl said and made a small bow. If this girl hadn't know who she was before she would probably know now since Usagi was the talk of the school.

''Hino Rei.'' The raven haired girl replied. She didn't seem to show the slightest sign of disgust towards the blonde. Yet. Maybe she was a bit slow to realize who she was really talking to.

Usagi still couldn't help it but wonder who the hell had made up those lies about her family. It hurt her to know people talked about her mother like that. Her mother was a sweet and loving woman who cared a lot about her family. Usagi's parents had been together for atleast twenty years now. Why would people lie about that? ''You're the girl who was late this morning. The new girl!'' Rei finally exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands.

''Yes,'' A sigh escaped Usagi's lips. She felt tired all of a sudden.

''Who comes late on their first day of school?'' Rei shook her head disapproving. ''Seriously, you need to go to bed earlier if you can't wake up in the morning.''

''It wasn't my fault,'' Usagi mocked. ''My annoying little brother practised baseball with my princess-clock after losing his stupid baseball!''

''Princess clock?'' Rei repeated, trying her best to keep herself from bursting out into laughter. ''How old are you, twelve?''

''Shut up.'' Usagi crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. ''You're one to judge you old hag.''

Rei raised an eyebrow. ''What did you just call me?''

''Old hag. Want me to spell it?''

''Can you even spell it?''

''Excuse me?'' Usagi put her hands on her hips angrily. ''Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean,''

''Rei-chan!'' Suddenly a third voice sounded causing both girls to look up at two girls who came running into their direction. One had long blonde hair that was pulled up by a red bow. The second girl was a brunette was was wearing a ponytail. ''Thank god we found you,'' The blonde spoke. ''We need your help with the decorations.''

''Again?''

''Well,'' The brunette blushed. ''Some guys were messing around in the gym and it was fun and all that but then they started to act like monkeys to show off to some girls and...''

''Never mind. I don't even want to know.'' Rei interrupted the other girl and turned back to Usagi. ''I'm sorry. I have to go. But don't hesitate to come here Tsukino-san. I like you, you're more than welcome to accompany me.''

''Oh oh,'' The blonde girl with the red bow put a hand over her mouth as if she had just witnessed something incedent. ''She's at it again.''

''Shut up,'' Rei shot and twirled around. ''See you later, meatball.''

''_Meatball_?'' Usagi wondered out loud as she watched the three girls walk away. What had just happened? One minute she and Rei were fighting, sort of, and the next she was being nice like nothing had happened. And what did that blonde mean with 'she's at it again'.

Usagi was too tired to even want to know. All she wanted was to just get home and fall asleep. Maybe if she woke up everything would've been nothing but a sad dream.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Well, let me know what you think. For those who might say 'hey, this plot sounds familiar to me!' that could actually be the case since this story is based on a taiwanese drama I've just finished.


	2. Chapter one: trust

**Disclaimer: **I don't know the characters (most of them) and a big part of the plot is based on a tv series I've seen. I'm terribly sorry I can't remember the name! But it wasn't a yuri (unfortunately).

Once again, most characters are out of characters (especially Mizuno Ami).

* * *

**Premeditation**

chapter one

_- Trust -_

* * *

''Oh you're home. How was school, dear?'' Usagi's mother asked when she noticed her daughter walk into the living room. ''I just finished dinner, we'll be eating in a few minutes. Why don't you tell me how your first day went until then?''

The blonde girl gazed at her cheerful mother. She couldn't possibly tell her mother what happened at school. Instead she just told her about Ami and how she forgot her books. Her mother laughed upon hearing that last part. ''Sounds like my Usagi,'' She paused for a moment and rested a hand on her daughter's head. ''I'm glad to hear you're already making friends.''

''Yeah, me too.'' Usagi faked a smile and watched her mother pull back. ''I'm not so hungry actually, is it okay if I skip dinner and just go to my room. I'm tired. It was a long day.''

''Ofcourse. I'll leave you something in the fridge.'' Her mother smiled and turned around to walk towards the kitchen. Usagi just sat there smiling until her mother was out of sight. Finally she let out a deep breath and stood up from the couch. Reality finally set in. Tomorrow she would have to go back to that terrible place where everyone hated her.

Slowly she got up and walked into the hallway where she took off her jacket and threw it on the ground next to a couple of shoes. She knew her mother would complain about it later but she didn't really care. She just wanted to lock herself up in her room and cry. She'd been holding back tears almost all day. Atleast that Rei girl had been kind to her. Ofcourse Ami had been too but a girl like her was probably nice to everyone. Usagi wasn't so sure about Rei though, she was kind of insulting and mean but nice at the same time. Maybe she was testing Usagi.

Or maybe she was going to pretend to be friends just to hurt her later on. _'Great,'_ Usagi thought as she walked up the stairs to her room. _'Now I'm getting paranoid thoughts too.' _

''Oh! Usagi!'' She suddenly heard her mother yell from down the stairs. The blonde girl wondered if her mother was going to make her come down again to pick up her coat. ''Before I forget, I have some great news to tell you.''

This caught Usagi's attention. Maybe they were moving again! But when she thought about it, her mother would probably not considering moving 'great news'. ''What's it?''

''Remember Tenoh Haruka,'' Her mother said, not even bothering to make it sound like a question. She knew very well Usagi would still know who Haruka was. ''I met her parents at the mall today. What's it been, five years now?''

Usagi ran down the stairs again to face her mother. ''What were they doing here? Is Haruka in town?''

''Actually,'' Her mother smiled happily. ''She goes to your school.''

''R-really?'' Usagi could feel her heart break. What if Haruka had heard those rumors about her?

''Isn't that great. Ask her to visit us sometimes. She can have dinner here if she's likes. She was such a nice girl.'' Ikuko's smile suddenly disappeared. ''Now, dear... Pick up your coat.''

''Yes ma'am.''

* * *

The next day Usagi had overslept on purpose. She figured it would be much better coming late to school than to have to face those students again. Luckily when she entered the class room the teacher hadn't arrived yet. She let out a relieved sigh and headed for her table next to Ami. ''Good morning.''

''Good morning.'' Ami smiled friendly and eyed Usagi's bag. ''You forgot your books again?''

''What, no...'' Usagi opened her bag to get her books but to her horror Ami had been right indeed, she'd forgotten them again! With a loud groan she hit her head against the table and burried her face in her arms. This days started off like a bad day already.

Last night she hadn't been able to get sleep at all. Tenoh Haruka had been on her mind the whole time. She wanted to find out which class she was in today and what she looked like. But every time she thought about finding Haruka the fear of the other students crept up her back. What if Haruka believed those lies about her parents?

''Is everything alright, you seem upset.'' Ami whispered so the other students wouldn't hear. She put her hand on Usagi's back. ''Did something bad happen?''

Ami's touch made Usagi want to cry out and tell the blue haired girl everything that had happened. The only thing stopping her was the fact they were in the middle of the classroom full of students who couldn't wait to use it against her. Everyone would call her 'cry baby' or some other fitting nickname. She'd already seen the brunette Sae she had met yesterday in the bathroom. She wasn't really happy having that girl in the same class as her. But there was nothing she could do about it.

''Nah, it's nothing. Just tired.'' Usagi finally replied. It wasn't really a lie after all.

Ami just nodded and pulled back her hand when the green haired teacher walked in. ''Sorry I'm late class,'' The woman spoke and put her briefcase on her desk. ''I see everyone is here today so we'll just skip the absence list.'' She was now looking over at Usagi who still had her head hidden behind her arms. ''And sit straight Usagi. This isn't a bedroom.''

Usagi could feel Sae's eyes on her. She blushed and quickly sat up straight.

The rest of the hour went by quickly. Ami once again shared her books with Usagi and the teacher, who seemed to sincerely dislike Usagi, asked the blonde girl all the hard questions while other students had to answer questions even a monkey could answer. Yes, school sucked if your name was Tsukino Usagi.

Finally the bell rang and everyone got up. Usagi on the other hand stayed seated for a few extra seconds just to make sure Sae and her lapdog friends were out of sight. She was pretty sure they wouldn't be waiting for her. When she was about to get up she noticed the teacher, Meioh Setsuna, closed the door. ''Uhm,'' she started but didn't get the chance to finish.

''How do you like this school?'' Setsuna wanted to know. Her voice sounded demanding.

''Fine.'' The blonde replied.

''And is everyone being nice to you?'' The teacher went on.

''It's high school ma'am. Not everyone is nice to everyone. But I'm not having any difficulty fitting in.'' Usagi lied. She was starting to feel nervous. Did Setsuna know about the incident yesterday? Sae had threatened to tell the teachers about Usagi pushing her after all.

''Are you sure? Because I've had a couple of complaints about you attacking other students.'' Setsuna raised an eyebrow, obviously not accepting any lies.

''Nothing happened. It must've been a mistake. Who told you I attack someone. I'd like to set things straight with them. I don't want enemies.'' Usagi wanted to know although she could already figure out who the little rat had been. Sae. ''And I'm sure that if I attacked someone they deserved it.''

''Fine. If you say so. I can't give you names because they asked me to keep their names a secret. But Usagi, if I hear anything like this again we're going to have a serious talk. I know it's hard to be the new kid but you never accomplish anything by fighting.''

''B-but I didn't sta...'' Usagi quickly closed her mouth again. It was better she just kept quiet about Sae and those girls. If she told Setsuna about the rumors those girls were spreading the school would probably call her parents. She really didn't want them to get involved in all of this. She knew how much it would hurt her parents. ''Yes ma'am. It won't happen again. I'm sorry.''

''Good. You can leave now.'' Setsuna said. She'd been leaning against her desk before but now moved away from it to open the door again.

Outside of the classroom waited Ami who was holding a bar of chocolate. ''I bought it to cheer you up. What did Setsuna want with you?'' Usagi greatfully took the bar of chocolate from her friend. She didn't have any breakfast this morning and she had skipped dinner the previous night as well. Not the most healthy way to go. ''You didn't get in trouble because you forgot your books, right?''

''Ah no,'' Usagi took a bite off the chocolate and looked down at the ground unwilling to face the blue haired girl. ''Yesterday I kind of got into a fight with some girls. Setsuna wanted to know what happened I guess.''

''You fought?'' Ami sounded worried all of a sudden. ''What happened?''

''They were saying bad things about me and my family so I pushed one of them. It wasn't like I pushed really hard but she just fell. I guess she told the teacher about it. Nothing serious. I just got a warning.''

''A warning?''

Usagi nodded. ''If I do it again I'll get in trouble.''

''That's bad.'' Ami said and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. ''Did you tell Setsuna that they started it?''

''No. But don't worry. It won't happen again. They're not worth it anyway.'' Finally Usagi looked up at her friend and smiled. ''Thanks Ami. You're the only one who's being nice to me.''

''They were mean to me at first too,'' Ami said with a sad smile. ''They're like this with all new students. But eventually they'll stop bothering you and start being nice. Just look at me. I know how it can hurt. People our age can be so mean.''

''Really?'' The blonde couldn't help it but she shocked upon hearing this. Everyone was so nice to Ami after all. And the blue haired girl was so incredibly pretty and nice, no one had a reason to be mean to her. ''I had no idea.''

''But we're friends, right?'' Ami asked.

Usagi quickly nodded in reply and took another bite from the chocolate bar. ''Oh, I wanted to ask you something. Do you know Tenoh Haruka?''

''You mean that guy from class E?'' The blue haired girl raised an eyebrow, obviously curious to know why Usagi was interested in Haruka. ''Sure, why?''

_'Guy?'_ Ami's words echoed in Usagi's head. Tenoh Haruka wasn't a guy, she was a girl. Sure Haruka was tall and kind of a tomboy but it was not like you could mistake her for the opposite gender. Usagi could still remember how she envied Haruka's straight long blonde hair. ''Is there another Tenoh Haruka at this school?''

''No, just one Tenoh Haruka, silly.'' Ami giggled. ''Why are you so interested in him?''

''Oh no, it's not like that. I thought this was a different Haruka. There was this girl I used to play with when I was little. We practically grew up together. But then she moved away and I thought she,''

Ami cut the blonde off. ''Sorry but this Haruka is a guy. I'm pretty sure since he flirts with almost every pretty girl in school.''

''That doesn't sound like my Haruka.'' Usagi blushed. She couldn't imagine Haruka flirting with girls shamelessly.

''_My_ Haruka?'' Ami repeated. ''Don't tell me you're into girls!''

''No. No! Nothing like that. I just meant, since our conversation was about two different Haruka's... eh,'' Her blush grew deeper.

Ami giggled. ''Don't worry. I got it.'' There was a moment of silence between the girls as they walked towards the school yard. They still had half an hour until the next class. Apparently their maths teacher had caught a bad cold and wasn't able to come to school. Usagi didn't want to tell Ami that she was actually a bit upset by this news. It meant she had another thirty minutes without a teacher around. She was afraid Sae would sent someone after her.

On the other hand she did feel safe with Ami around. No one seemed to bother her when the blue haired girl was around. ''So Usagi, tell me,'' Ami started as she sat down in the grass next to a big tree that provided enough shadow from the sun. ''Is there anyone you like?''

''This is just my second day of school.'' Usagi replied although for some reason Rei's face popped up in her head when she heard that question. ''I mean I've seen some cute guys but they would never talk to me. I'm not pretty enough.''

''Don't be silly!'' Ami put her hands in front of her mouth and shook her head. ''You're really pretty Usagi. I'm sure most guys already noticed you.''

''You think?''

The blue haired girl nodded in reply. ''Ok, let's play a game. Look around the school yard and point out the guy you would totally want to go out with.''

Usagi blushed. She hadn't figured Ami to be a girl who liked doing stuff like talking about guys and stuff. Ami struck her like a girl who was too busy with learning and studying. ''I don't know.''

''Come on!'' Ami sounded enthusiastic about the idea. ''I'll start,'' And with that said she pointed at a black haired guy who wasn't sitting too far from them. He was surrounded by a couple of girls and two other guys. He was obviously pretty popular.

Usagi couldn't help it but envy those girl who stood there, talking shamelessly to guys and laughing about silly things. She knew she probably would never be like that even if the situation at this school had been different. She was too shy to talk to guys. She'd always been like that. That's why everyone had thought it was such a miracle she started dating Mamoru.

Ofcourse people didn't know how long it took for Usagi to finally kiss him without getting as red as a tomato. ''Your turn.'' She heard Ami say. Usagi took a deep breath and scanned the area for boys. None of them actually struck her as remarkably stunning. Except for maybe that black haired guy Ami had pointed out earlier. ''I don't know, I guess...''

Usagi's eyed landed on a tall blonde guy who was talking to a girl with a strange greenish and blue hair color. His smile seemed somewhat familiar but Usagi was sure she had never seen him before. ''Him.'' She finally said and pointed at the blonde guy.

''You have a good taste.'' Ami said. She almost sounded proud of Usagi. ''But it's weird you point out him of all people.''

''Why is that weird?'' The other wanted to know curiously. Was there something wrong with him?

Ami smiled and explained. ''That's Tenoh Haruka.''

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Well, I guess this update cost a little more time than expected. First of all, thanks a lot for reviewing and reading.

This chapter is dedicated to TruePrime for encouraging me to update.


	3. Chapter two: Doubt

**Disclaimer: **I don't know the characters (most of them) and a big part of the plot is based on a tv series I've seen. I'm terribly sorry I can't remember the name! But it wasn't a yuri (unfortunately).

I got a few messages from people wanting to know what **Premeditation **means (has nothing to do with meditation!) so let me explain, Premeditation is another word for 'plotting something in advance'. Such a arranging things or the act of speculation.

Once again, most characters are out of characters (especially Mizuno Ami).

* * *

**Premeditation**

Chapter two

_- Doubt -_

* * *

_''That's Tenoh Haruka''_

The words kept echoing in Usagi's head while she watched the blonde boy carefully. Sure she had thought there was something familiar about him when she pointed him out but she thought it was because he was attractive. She narrowed her eyes. The blonde guy had the exact same color of hair as the Haruka she knew from her past and if she looked closely she could even say his eyes were just as green as well. Everything about that boy reminded her of the Haruka she once knew. But there was only one difference. This person was a guy.

Unless...

''No way!'' Usagi finally let out and turned back to face Ami who was looking at her with a questioning look on her face. ''When exactly did that guy transfer here?''

The blue haired girl seemed to think about it for a moment before she finally admitted that she wasn't sure since she hadn't been attending this school that long either. Usagi just nodded and made up an excuse to leave. She wanted to talk to Haruka immidiately. She still had some doubts about this blonde guy actually being the person she thought 'he' was. And the fear of Haruka having heard those rumors about her weren't making things easier either.

She simply took babysteps into Haruka's direction. It felt like everything and everyone was moving in slow motion. She almost felt dizzy from anticipation. Usagi could still feel Ami's eyes in her back. Ami was probably wondering why Usagi was in such a rush to leave her.

Finally after what seemed forever Usagi had reached Haruka and the aqua haired girl. ''Uhm, excuse me,'' She paused for a moment, fearing she'd been wrong and was just talking to some guy she'd never met before. ''My name is...''

''Tsukino Usagi, is that you?'' Suddenly an all-too familiar voice sounded causing Usagi to blush and look up. Now that she was standing closer to the 'boy' she could clearly see she'd been mistaken before. It was the Tenoh Haruka she knew. ''What are you doing here?'' Haruka's voice was full of enthusiasm. She wwas obviously happy to see the smaller blonde girl.

''So it _is_ you!'' Usagi squealed happily. ''You look so different!'' She quickly threw herself in the taller girl's arms and hugged her closely, causing a lot of people to look up and wonder why she was hugging Tenoh Haruka all of a sudden. Especially Ami couldn't help but wonder if Tenoh Haruka was really the _girl _Usagi had mentioned earlier.

Much to her delight Haruka returned her hug and placed a small kiss on the smaller girl's forehead. ''It's good to see you again, little one.'' After a few seconds she pulled back though and blushed slightly. It hadn't been until now Usagi also realized the aqua haired girl had just been standing there, oblivious to what was going on. ''Ah, Im terribly sorry for not introducing you two first,'' Haruka put an arm around the aqua haired beauty next to her. ''This is Kaioh Michiru, my girlfriend. Michi, this is Tsukino Usagi. We just to play together a lot when we were little. We practically grew up together.'' Haruka was obviously proud.

''It's nice to meet you, Usagi.'' Michiru made a small bow and smiled politely.

''Same here.'' Usagi whispered and quickly copied Michiru's bow. When she straightened again to face the two girls it suddenly hit her. _'Wait, did Haruka just call that girl her girlfriend?' _

In all her curiousity she pulled on Haruka's hand, pulling the taller girl down so she could whisper in her ear. ''Does Michiru know you _are_ a girl?''

She noticed how Haruka pulled back and eyed Usagi carefully, as if she wasn't sure how to respond. ''Ofcourse she knows. It would be bad if she didn't,'' The blonde tomboy put a hand through her hair as her smile disappeared from her face. All of a sudden she didn't seem happy to see the smaller girl anymore. ''You don't have a problem with it, do you?''

''Huh?'' Usagi blinked a couple of times. She hadn't really been focussed on listening to Haruka's question. She'd been too shocked by the look Haruka was giving her. She probably thought Usagi was disgusted or something. ''Of course not! I'm really happy for you.''

Not only Haruka's eyes softened but Michiru's as well. It seemed both had been nervous for Usagi's reaction. ''Of course not.'' Usagi repeated and smiled. She really wanted to talk to Haruka about what she had missed in her life. She wanted to tell her about those bullies and about Mamoru. But she felt kind of awkward doing so with Michiru there. She didn't want Michiru to feel left out in the conversation.

As if reading her mind Haruka placed a hand on the smaller blonde's shoulder. ''Why don't we catch up this saturday. Michiru's visiting her parents then and I'm free from work. What about it?''

''It's a date!'' Usagi nodded her head a couple of times in excitement before blushing heavily. ''Not a date like in a date! But I mean...''

''I got it.'' Michiru said with a smile, obviously getting what Usagi was getting at.

* * *

The next day came quickly. Last night Usagi had told her mother about Haruka and how she had changed. She didn't tell Ikuko about Michiru though. She didn't know how her mother would react. And usually her mother, sweet as she was, would tell her dad everything. Not like he was a bad guy but she was raised by very religious people.

She wasn't going to worry about it or worry them unnecessary. Today was friday so that meant only two days before it would be sunday and she could chat with Haruka. Ami had been a great friend but that was different from Haruka. Usagi wasn't familiar with Ami and what kind of things she could or couldn't tell the girl. When Usagi stepped into the classroom everything got quiet immidiately and all heads turned to face her, looking at her with either angry, nervous or questioning faces.

''What?'' Usagi managed to ask. She already started to wonder if Sae had done something to get to her again.

A girl Usagi hadn't seen before just pointed at the blackboard. The small blonde followed it to the place it was pointing at. She went wide eyed. Usagi even had to read the words over and over to be sure she wasn't imagining things.

_Tsukino Usagi loves Tenoh Haruka_

That's what was written with big letters on the blackboard, accompanied by a couple of hearts. A lot of thoughts went through Usagi's head at that point. Sae? Maybe Kaioh Michiru got jealous. Who could've done this? But instead of focussing on wiping away the words or thinking about it Usagi did what she usually did in these kinds of situations. She turned around and ran out of the classroom.

''That was mean,'' Ami said and quickly got up from her seat, taking the eraser from Setsuna's desk and cleaning the blackboard of the words. ''People shouldn't write this stuff about each other. It's not true. Usagi doesn't even know Haruka.''

''That's not true!'' A black haired girl named Misao said, slightly blushing. ''I saw Usagi hug Haruka yesterday. _Everyone_ saw it.''

''That's true,'' The blue haired girl nodded and stared down at the floor beneath her feet. ''Everyone saw it and everyone could've written this. But we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions like this. No one gave Usagi time to explain. I hope that whoever wrote this won't do it again.'' Ami's words apparently had left a big impression on the other students because it got quiet the moment she had spoken her last words.

''Ami is being too nice,'' Sae muttered as she watched the blue haired girl walk out of the classroom as well to follow Usagi. ''She shouldn't protect that boyfriend stealing bitch.'' A few other girls nodded in agreement but no one dared to say something else after that. They didn't have the chance anyway, Setsuna walked a few moments later looking rather annoyed.

* * *

Usagi couldn't stop the tears from falling down. What had she ever done to deserve this. She hated this place! This morning she'd been so happy about seeing Haruka again and the next moment someone had to ruin it. If Haruka hadn't heard the rumors about Usagi before she would surely hear about this. Maybe Michiru had written it down on the blackboard because she was jealous. Then again, she didn't really strike Usagi as the jealous nor vindictive type.

''Hey you,'' Suddenly a familiar voice sounded. For a moment Usagi feared it would be Sae and her annoying little friends but she was glad to see Rei when she turned around. ''You crying again?''

The blonde girl blushed. This had been the second time Rei had caught her crying. It was embarrassing. ''Did you little princess clock break or something?''

''Very funny,'' Usagi snickered. ''Are you stalking me or something, just to make sure you catch me at a bad time?''

The raven haired girl giggled and put her hands on her hips. ''Yes, you caught me. I live just to follow you and tease you. God made me for just that reason only.'' She rolled her eyes. ''So,'' She lowered her hands. ''What happened?''

''Nothing.''

''Is it about the whole Haruka loves Usagi thing?'' Rei raised an eyebrow, obviously amused by the shocked look on Usagi's face. ''Everyone knows. If you got up early in the morning and get to school in time you could've prevented this.''

''Like this was my fault.''

The raven haired girl shrugged. ''Don't worry too much about it. If you cry about every little thing you'll end up in a mental hospital. Running away crying like a little baby only makes you suspicious. Now people think they figured you out. If you laughed it off no one would've taken it seriously.''

The blonde sighed. She knew Rei was right but for some reason Usagi couldn't help it but actually feel guilty about hugging Haruka. She felt like she was cheating on Mamoru. Not only that but she wasn't used to all this negative attention she was getting. She would eventually have to tell her parents if this continued. Or atleast Meioh Setsuna.

''People will be nicer eventually, right?'' Usagi asked. She wasn't really expecting an answer. ''Just like Ami.''

''Mizuno Ami?'' Rei's voice sounded alarmed all of a sudden.

''Yes, my only friends it seems?''

Rei seemed uncomfortable and shrugged. ''Maybe she wrote it.''

''Why would you think that?''

''Nah nothing. Forget about it, _meatball_.''

Immediately the whole mood changed. ''Stop calling me meatball! I don't even like meatballs!''

''I'm refering to your hair.'' Rei said and poked one of Usagi's buns with her index.

Usagi quickly put a few steps back. ''Don't touch my hair! It takes forever to get them in two equally round buns.'' She put her hands on top of her head as if to shield herself from the rain.

''You're really weird,'' Rei couldn't help it but smile. ''Why don't you considering dating me?''

Usagi lowered her hands and just stared at the raven haired girl with a dumb look on her face, wondering if she had mistaken the other girl's words. It wasn't possible that Rei actually asked her to _date _her. First of all, Rei had been nothing but mean to her ever since they met. Rei was a girl. Usagi was a girl. They barely knew each other. ''W-what?''

The other girl repeated her question as if it were the most common thing to ask. _''Be my girlfriend.''_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Quick update, ne?

Anyway, thanks a lot for reading and your great reviews. They really encourage me to continue this story. I didn't really intend for Rei to find Usagi but they only talked once in the first upload of this story. They needed some more quality time. I'm actually happy with this chapter. Next one will be up soon!


	4. Chapter three: uneasy

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters (most of them). Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko.

Warning: Most characters are OOC. If you don't like it then don't read.

* * *

**Premeditation**

chapter three

_- uneasy -_

* * *

Okay, this day officially couldn't get any weirder. First someone makes sure the whole school thinks she's in love with Tenoh Haruka and now another female is asking her to date her. Those were Rei's exact words; _Be my girlfriend. _''Are you insane?'' Usagi finally managed to ask, eying Rei with a suspicious look on her face as if she was ready to call a mental institution on the raven haired girl.

''No, I'm serious. And I perfectly well know what I asked you. You're a strange one but I like you for being different.'' Rei replied in a calm voice.

''But you hardly know me,'' The blonde girl wanted to continue but then it hit her. Rei was probably making fun of her because of the whole Haruka-blackboard-thing. ''You idiot! I'm not like that!'' She yelled. ''I am not in love with Haruka. She's just my friend from a long time ago, so go an play your pranks on someone else! And don't talk bad about Ami because she's the only one being nice to me! You hag!''

Rei just stood there, obviously caught off guard by Usagi's sudden reaction. ''But I'm not...'' She wanted to say but she couldn't continue. From the corner of her eye she could see Mizuno Ami close in on them.

''Is everything alright?'' Ami asked and walked up to Usagi who was looking like she was about to start crying again. ''Did anything happen?''

Before Usagi could say anything she heard Rei answer the blue haired girl's question instead. ''Nothing happened. She was just upset because of what was written on that blackboard and I tried to cheer her up.''

Ami bowed her head and smiled politely. ''Thank you for taking care of Usagi for me.''

_'Taking care of me?'_ Usagi thought. Rei had been doing the exact opposite. She insulted her and then out of the blue asked her out just to make fun of her situation. Ami shouldn't be thanking that mean girl. She should be kicking her down. Usagi could feel Ami's arm around her.

''Let's go Usagi. We should be getting back to class.''

The blonde knew her friend was right but she really didn't want to go back there. Everyone would make fun of her and tease her. She would never hear the end of it. The only thing that brought Usagi comfort was the fact it was friday. After today she would have the whole weekend to think of what she should do with the situation she was in. Maybe Haruka could help her out. If Haruka still wanted to talk to her of course.

Usagi let Ami lead her away from the raven haired girl and back into the school building. With every step she took she felt more and more nervous. If there really was a god out there he would cause an earthquake or a tornado to destroy the school.

The raven haired girl who was left behind stared after the two girls in annoyance. That Tsukino girl sure was a pain in the butt but she was cute nonetheless. _'I might actually fall for you, Usagi.'_

* * *

''Haruka, Haruka!'' A voice yelled causing Haruka to open her eyes and look up at a brown haired girl. ''You will never believe what happened this morning. Someone wrote,'' She was cut off by Haruka's finger on her lips telling her to stuff it. ''Mmh?''

The blonde tomboy smiled. ''Don't yell please. I'm tired.''

The girl blushed and nodded her head. When Haruka finally dropped her finger the other girl went on in a softer voice, almost whispering. ''Someone wrote on the blackboard in Meioh's class that Tsukino Usagi loves you.''

''On the blackboard?'' Haruka repeated. She still didn't understand what all the drama was about. ''Be a good girl and erase it for me.''

''Ami already erased it. She gave everyone a speech about being nicer and stuff.'' Sae leaned in closer to Haruka. ''They think Usagi wrote it herself to get you and Michiru to break up.''

Haruka couldn't help it but laugh slightly upon hearing that. Usagi really wasn't the type to do something that trashy. Besides, Usagi wasn't into girls for as far as she knew. She had heard those rumors about Usagi's family earlier too. Utter bullshit. Typical lies. ''How do I know you didn't write it yourself and tried to put the blame on Usagi?''

Sae was caught off guard by this accusation. ''B-but I didn't write it.''

''Tsukino Usagi didn't write it either. Everyone is this school can write and has access to that classroom.'' Haruka defended her friend. She had no idea who hated Usagi so much to cause all of this but she was going to find out for sure.

''I don't know,'' Sae put a hand through her hair. ''You did hear about her family right? Her mother is a money chaser and obviously has some issues. Maybe Usagi is looking for some attention. She pushed me earlier too. She's not a sweet and nice girl.''

''She pushed you?'' The tomboy seemed amused. ''Good for her. You probably did something to anger her.'' When Sae's face went completely blank Haruka knew her answer. People like Sae had indeed been giving her small friend a hard time. ''Sae, get closer.''

The brunette did as she was told until her face was almost close enough to Haruka's to touch. She could feel _his_ hands on her shoulder and for a moment there she thought _he _was going to kiss her. ''If you ever do anything to hurt Usagi I'm going to hunt you down and make your life a miserable hell. Got it?''

All she got in reply but a nod.

A smile appeared on Haruka's face as she watched the girl stumble out of the classroom quickly. ''What was that all about?'' Michiru, who sat next to Haruka, asked. The blonde put her face between her arms again ready to fall asleep again.

''It seems we have a rat in the kitchen.''

''Huh?'' The aqua haired girl obviously didn't understand what her lover was talking about. Did she mean the kitchen homeroom always used? ''Haruka, there's not really a rat here is there?''

She could hear the blondes chuckles. ''No Michi, don't worry. I'm talking about someone who's causing trouble.''

''Ah,'' The smaller girl placed a small kiss on her lover's head. ''Don't get in trouble, ok?'' She already knew that Haruka wasn't going to let it rest whatever it was that was bothering her. Michiru already had an idea of what was going on through. She had heard small parts of Haruka's conversation with Sae. This was about Usagi.

* * *

''Sorry we're late. It was my fault.'' Ami bowed her head to their teacher and pushed Usagi down a bit as well to make it looked like both of them were apologizing. ''I had a little problem and I needed to talk to Usagi about it.''

Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ami was taking the blame for them being late while it was without any doubt Usagi's fault. She couldn't help it but smile relieved when she heard Setsuna speak up. ''Fine. Don't let it happen again. This is your first time Ami so I'm letting you off with a warning. Now both of you, go sit down.'' Both girls obeyed.

''Thanks.'' Usagi whispered. She was really grateful.

''That's what friends are for.'' Ami said with a smile as she sat down next to Usagi on their usual spots. ''Was Rei bothering you?''

''That's,'' Usagi blushed. ''No, she wasn't. Not really.''

The rest of the hour went by quickly although Usagi wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day. She knew no one dared to tease her in front of Setsuna but the other teachers weren't as strict as the green haired woman. Ten minutes before class should've ended Setsuna stood up from her place and walked to the door. ''That's it for today. Everyone can go. Tsukino Usagi and Kuzuryuu Sae, both of you _stay_.''

What was it this time? Usagi wondered and looked over at Sae who was just as surprised as her. She couldn't help it but think it was strange how much Sae hated her without even knowing her. She was sure that brunette wrote down that stuff on her on the blackboard and she probably started all those rumors as well. Next to her Ami was giving her a worried look.

''It'll be fine.'' Ami said and slowly moved out of the classroom as well.

When finally everyone left Setsuna turned to face both girls with an irritated look on her face. ''You two, solve whatever problems you two have with each other. I've already told your biology teacher you won't be attending his class. And don't you dare to come out until either one is dead or when things are dealt with.'' With that said Setsuna also walked out and closed the door behind her. Leaving both girls alone in a death silence.

Usagi had no idea how to start. There were a lot of questions she wanted to ask Sae. She wanted to know why she was being so mean to her even before Usagi had given her reason to hate her. But she was afraid Sae would just make fun of her again.

''So,'' Sae finally started after ten minutes of silence. ''Why do you hate me?''

''Hate you?'' Usagi yelled and stood up from her place, smacking her hands on the table. ''Why do _**you **_hate me?''

''I don't hate you.'' Sae remained calm and crossed her arms, leaning back into her chair while eyeing Usagi carefully. ''It was you who went to tell Meioh about our little fight in the girls bathroom.''

Usagi went wide eyed. She couldn't believe Sae was turning her into the bad guy. ''I didn't tell Setsuna. You reported me remember. You told her I was the one starting that fight while you obviously started by spreading those lies!''

''They aren't lies.'' Sae's voice was steady. ''You don't have to defend your mother when she's such a whore. You should hate her. And I never went to Meioh since I damn well knew I was wrong too. You started pushing me but I have to admit I kind of asked for it. I shouldn't have said those things and pretended you weren't there to hear them. Next time I'll do it without you around.''

''Thanks. Hey, wait!'' Usagi couldn't believe her ears. First Sae managed to make it sound like an apology but then turned into her old self again by adding that last part. ''Don't talk about me at all. Only the truth! No wait, not even the truth. I don't want you to talk about me at all.''

The brunette shrugged. ''Whatever.''

''So you admit you started those rumors and wrote that stuff about me and Haruka on the blackboard?'' Usagi wanted to make sure they were on the same page here.

''No. I didn't start those rumors. I heard about them from a friend. And stop blaming everything on me. I had no idea about your little crush on Tenoh Haruka. I only found out about that a few minutes before you did. Minako told me she saw you hug Haruka yesterday and she heard it from someone that you know Haruka from since you were little and developed a crush on him a long time ago. That when you walked in, idiot.''

''Wait, what?'' Usagi blinked in confusion. ''I'm so not falling for that. You're lying. You hate me.''

''I'm not lying and I do not hate you. Given, I don't like you either but I don't hate you.'' Sae closed her eyes for a moment and blushed. ''I'm kind of envious about you for taking everything so well.'' She opened her eyes again. ''But if you tell anyone I will kill yo..'' She stopped when she saw the tears on the blonde girl's eyes.

Usagi couldn't take it anymore. This was too much for her to take. She was so sure Sae was the one spreading those rumors but now it seemed like she was wrong about that. She was a terrible person for wanting to put the blame on someone without any proof. Now she had no idea who it could've been who was hurting her behind her back. Why did it have to be like this?

''Gosh,'' Usagi cried and desperately tried to wipe away her tears who kept being replaced by new ones. ''It seems all I do it cry since I got here.'' She wanted to turn around but was stopped by Sae who had suddenly stood up from her place and had pulled Usagi into a tight hug.

The blonde girl had no idea how to react. Here was she, standing in the middle of a classroom, hugging her alleged mortal enemy. Before she could even say anything or respond to the friendly gesture Sae pulled back again, blushing heavily. ''I'm sorry. I didn't know I made you cry. But you have to trust me when I say that it wasn't me who started to rumors. I had nothing to do with it. The only thing I said about you was when you walked into me and my friends in the girls bathroom. That's all.''

Usagi nodded. She still wasn't sure what to believe but she really wanted to trust Sae at this point. But if Sae wasn't the one responisble for all of this then who was? It had to be someone who knew Haruka was a friend from her past. And she hadn't exactly told anyone. Except Ami, Michiru and Rei. And she had only told Rei _after_ those rumors started.

''Let's get out of here.'' Sae said and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. ''We have a whole hour to ourselves before the next class. I'll buy you something to drink in the school cafeteria. What you say about that?''

''Why?'' Usagi asked with a sad smile. It wasn't like she appreciated the girl's offer but it seemed so sudden. ''You said you didn't like me.''

''I still don't like you. But you can prove me wrong, right? Let's be friends. Besides, I made you cry so I'll have to do something to cheer you up. I'm not filthy rich so I can't buy you something expensive but a drink should be fine.''

Usagi nodded and wiped away her tears. For the first time she actually didn't feel like an outcast anymore. These past two days had been horrible and everything second had felt like an eternity. But now things finally seemed to go a little better. She was fully aware that whoever spread those rumors was still lurking somewhere but maybe with a couple of friends he or she would eventually back off.

Besides, she still had a date with Haruka this sunday.

_'I really have to stop calling it a date.'_ Usagi thought to herself. _'People might start talking.' _A giggle escaped her lips. It was already too late for that.

''What's so funny?'' The brunette next to her wanted to know.

Usagi shook her head. ''I'll worry about that monday.''

''Worry about what?'' Sae really didn't get it. ''You're not talking to yourself are you?''

''God no, what would people think of me if I did that?'' Usagi stuck out her tongue playfully. Sae couldn't help it but smile. Until now she had thought of Usagi as a manipulative lying bitch but it seemed Usagi was a really sensitive person. And childish.

''Whatever.'' Sae muttered and stuck out her tongue a little just as well. _'That girl is rubbing off on me already.'_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Nothing much to say this time. I'll bring in the other senshi soon too but you'll have to be patient. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try my best to reply most reviews but it might take a little while since college is really sucking most of my life and time out of me. Hehe


End file.
